


Sometimes Spilled Coffee is A Good Thing

by CorporalofSaints



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista! Kenma, M/M, Oneshot, Student! Kageyama, barista! Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalofSaints/pseuds/CorporalofSaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama goes to a cafe where Hinata works and gets coffee poured on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Spilled Coffee is A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu!! fanfiction that im posting here so I hope you enjoy. I know its short but I was bored and had some free time so this was the product.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to send request prompts to my tumblr!  
> My tumblr: Corporalofsaints.tumblr.com

Prompt: They meet at an internet cafe:

Kageyama was drenched in burning coffee, but couldnt feel any pain, he was too consumed in the pools of toffee that made up the eyes of the boy in front of him. It took him a moment to remember exactly why he was in this situation, and once the realization that he was burning set in, he quickly remembered the events that led up to this moment.

The wifi was down in Kageyama’s apartment and he had an important research paper due the next day, so he reluctantly left the comfort of his home to make the short trek to a cafe down the street that had free wifi and subpar, but over priced coffee.

Entering the cafe, he was greeted with a soft hello from the boy behind the counter, and quickly found an empty table in the corner of the cafe. He set up his spot and decided that he wanted a coffee. He approached the counter and attempted to get the attention of the barista who was consumed in a hand held video game. 

“Um, excuse me?” He attempted not to be too loud, but the cafe was empty and his voice carried.

The boy jumped in his seat and Kageyama turned bright red.

“Sorry,” the boy mumbled. “What can I get you.”

“Just a small coffee please.”

The boy nodded and silently began working on his coffee. A few moments later the same voice called “Your coffee is ready” and Kageyama went to retrieve his drink. He always had a bit of a sweet tooth and chose to add a copious amount of sugar to his drink. After 4 sugar packets had been emptied into the cup of steaming liquid, he turns to go back to his seat, but he heard a loud voice say “KENMA! sorry Im late, I was taking a—“ and a body was flung into his, spilling his scalding hot coffee all over the front of his torso.

So thats how Kageyama got into this predicament. He cursed loudly and attempted to peel his shirt away from his body without taking it off. The orange haired boy in front of him started to scream apologies and then attempted to rip Kageyamas shirt off. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Kageyama screamed.

“I DONT KNOW IT JUST SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA,” the boy screamed back.

The both erupted into sets of screams, Kageyama’s because of pain and the other boy’s because of panic.

Suddenly, cold water was splashed over the both of them and they turned to see Kenma staring at them with a bored expression. He turned around, grabbed his bag from behind the counter, and left saying “Hinata, don’t forget to lock up.”

Both boys said nothing for a few moments, and eventually faced each other in confusion once more.

Hinata was the one who broke the silence screaming an apology and running off into the back to grab a towel.

Kageyama, still confused about what just happened, watched the boy run off before once again realizing his chest was on fire. The cold water had helped but some damage had already been done. He pulled the top of his shirt up and bunched it up below his chin.

Hinata came flying back into the room and abruptly stopped when a slightly shirtless Kageyama came into focus.

“…Um… I got you a towel,” he said softly, his eyes never leaving Kageyamas figure.

Kageyama turned slightly red and accepted the towel, and began drying himself off.

“Um Im really sorry I spilled coffee on you, I was running late and I didn’t see you there and If I had I would have stopped. So I’m really really sorry and I promise it won’t happen again I mean—“

“Its fine,” Kageyama interrupted him. “really its okay.”

He wondered why he wasn’t getting angry, because in this situation, people normally would get angry. But for some reason he was completely calm, albeit his was drenched in coffee and water, but he was calm.

Kageyama dried off and handed the towel back to Hinata and awkwardly made his way back to his corner seat. He opened his computer and began writing his conclusion, luckily it was the only thing he had left to write.

He was almost done, when a cup of coffee was placed on the table next to him. He looked up and was met with toffee eyes and a head of orange hair. 

“Im sorry, again, about your drink.”

“Its okay.” Kageyama replied, not breaking eye contact with Hinata. The boy had really big eyes and a small pointed nose, it was very cute.

“Oh um I’m Hinata Shouyou, im 19 years old.”

“Im Kageyama Tobio, were the same age.”

“Oh cool, I thought you were much older than me. You kind of give off this angry, older vibe.”

“Oh..” Kageyama wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

The door opened and two girl walked in.

“Hello!” Hinata greeted them with a smile and walked back to the counter in order to take their orders.

Kageyama resumed his work on his essay and muted the voices in the front of the cafe. He finished his work relatively quickly and saved the document and began to pack up his stuff. He slung his bag over his shoulder and put his jacket on, and grabbed his coffee from the table and made his way to the front door. He realized the two girls had left and Hinata was fiddling with something behind the counter. He wasn’t quite sure whether or not he should say goodbye or not so he just opened the door.

He was stopped by Hinata’s yell of “Wait!”

Kageyama turned around and saw the short barista run up to him.

“Are you leaving?”

“Uh yeah...”

“Well them..um.. COULD I HAVE YOUR NUMBER?”

Hinata turned bright red and Kageyama was positive he looked the same.

Kageyama just nodded and Hinata shyly handed him in phone for Kageyama to type his number in.

He put his information into the phone and handed the device back to Hinata, their hands slightly brushing during the exchange. Hinata’s hands were warm. 

“Goodbye,” Kageyama said walked out the door.

He was a few yards from the cafe when he heard a voice scream,

“Ill text you later!”

He turned around, nodded, and walked quickly back to his apartment.

If Hinata had seen his face on the way home, he would have known that Kageyama smiled the whole way back, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

—

The next day, Kageyama went back to the cafe around the same time.

He was greeted by a orange haired barista with toffee colored eyes, giving him a knowing look.

“Hello!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send request prompts to my tumblr!  
> My tumblr: Corporalofsaints.tumblr.com


End file.
